A Tamy Christmas
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: A little Tamy Christmas one-shot. Enjoy!


**A Tamy Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve at the Heartland Ranch, and everyone was getting ready to go to bed for the night, Katie and Georgie definitely being the most excited out of everyone for the morning - Katie had even asked to stay up so she could see Santa! In the barn above the loft, Amy and Ty decided to just spend some time relaxing in front of the fire before going to bed.

"Gosh, it's cold out there!" Ty exclaimed as he carried a pile of firewood into the loft. Amy smiled at him lovingly from her curled up position on the couch.

"Really? Never would have guessed," Amy teased.

"Oh shush you!" Ty laughed as he set the wood down next to the furnace. He put some wood into it to keep the fire going and then sat down next to Amy. "Would you like some tea?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes please!" Amy replied, getting up from the couch with him to get some snacks.

Ty got two mugs and out tea-bags into each of them, as he waited for the water to boil, he watched Amy reach up to get a bowl from the press. She got the bowl and then opened another press and got a bag of potato chips out. Ty watched his wife with admiring eyes until he heard the familiar 'click' of the kettle; he then proceeded to pour the boiling water into the mugs. When that was done, they both walked back over to the couch.

Amy put the bowl of chips onto the coffee table as she waited for Ty to sit down. She then sat down next to him, curling her body next to his as she spread a fleece blanket over her legs. Ty put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Amy sunk into him, her mind and body finally relaxing.

"Mmm, this is nice," she sighed happily.

"It is," Ty agreed, smiling. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Yes please!" Amy replied, nodding her head.

With that, Ty reached behind them and got the laptop from the cabinet behind the couch. Setting the laptop on his knee he asked, "what would you like to watch?"

"Hmm, how about 'Home Alone'?" Amy suggested.

"Sounds good," Ty said, searching for the movie on Netflix. When he found it, he clicked on it and pressed play, then set the laptop on the coffee table, picking up the cups of tea and handing Amy one of them.

Amy finished her tea pretty quickly; she set the empty cup on the coffee table and picked up the bowl of potato chips, placing it on her lap. She munched on the chips as Ty drank his tea and rubbed circles on her shoulder with his thumb. When he too finished his tea, he placed his cup onto the coffee table and adjusted his body so he could wrap both of his arms around Amy. In turn, Amy re-adjusted her body so she was curled up between Ty's legs, leaning her body back into his chest.

They both snacked on the chips as they watched the movie and when they were finished, Amy placed the bowl onto the coffee table and the cuddled closer to Ty.

"Hun, I should really put more wood into the furnace," Ty murmured. Amy sighed and sat up, impatiently waiting for him to come back.

Soon, the couple was in the same position they had been in beforehand. Amy sighed happily and Ty kissed the top of her head lovingly. "I love you," he murmured.

Amy tilted her head back to look at Ty and smiled. "I love you, too."

In their relaxed state on the couch, the two fell asleep.

Meanwhile back in the main house Lou was panicking because she couldn't find more wrapping paper! Deciding that Amy and Ty are probably still awake, she put on her boots and threw on a jacket and headed over the loft. A soft smile appeared on her face when she saw the pair asleep on the couch. However, she remembered how much they complained about back pains after the last time they slept on the couch. Walking over to them, she gently shook Ty awake.

"Mhm, Lou? What's going on? Is everything okay?" He asked sleepily, worried something had happened.

"Everything's fine, Ty," Lou told him. "I came up to see if you have any spare wrapping paper and I saw you two asleep on the couch, and I remember how much you complained the last time that happened," she explained.

Ty nodded. "Thanks Lou," he chuckled. "The wrapping paper is on the top shelf in the coat closet, just take whatever you need. What time should we come over tomorrow?"

"Ha, thanks Ty! You're a lifesaver!" Lou exclaimed as she took two random rolls of wrapping paper. "And whenever, I guess, I would prefer anything after seven AM."

"No problem, Lou! Have a good night!" Ty chuckled.

"You too!" Lou smiled before she left.

Ty looked at Amy lovingly, and not having the heart to wake her, he carefully moved his body and then picked her up, carrying her to bed. After he wrapped the blanket around her, he walked back over to the couch, turned the laptop off, and took the two mugs and empty bowl over to the sink. With that being done, he quickly changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed. Naturally, even while she was asleep, Amy cuddled closer to him and curled her body around his.

/-/

The following morning, he woke up and Amy wasn't next to him.. opening his eyes, he looked around and saw that Amy was standing by the French doors, looking outside with a soft smile gracing her face. He got out of bed and walked over to her. As he wrapped his arms around her from behind, Amy leaned back into him. He soon realized the reason behind Amy's smile. It was snowing! - and it was Christmas morning, but they weren't expecting the cold, white, puffy gloriousness to be blanketing the ground. Before they could say anything to each other, the front door of the ranch house flew open, and Katie and Georgie ran outside, dressing in warm coats, hats, gloves and scarves, both of them laughing and playing with the snow.

"Good morning, Hun," Ty greeted after a few minutes of watching his two nieces collect snow to make a snowman.

"Morning," Amy replied softly, turning in his arms. She looked into his eyes lovingly, and cupped one of his cheeks with her hand. "Merry Christmas, Ty," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Amy," he said before softly pressing his lips to hers. Leaning his forehead against Amy's, he whispered, "I have something for you."

Amy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She wasn't expecting anything. They had agreed on no presents - she herself got him something too anyway. "Ty!" She whined, letting him lead her over to the couch. She watched him as he walked over to his jacket, and take a small box from the pocket, and then watched as he walked over to his bedside table, opened it, and took out a large box. Amy looked at the boxes curiously as Ty walked back over to the couch.

"Okay," he began, "I want you to open this one first," he said as he placed the larger box in her lap.

"Alright," Amy replied excitedly, unraveling the ribbon and opening the lid. "Oh Ty! She gasped, "it's beautiful!" She looked at the new, custom leather halter for Spartan. "I love it! Thank you!" She hugged Ty tightly, the box still in her lap.

"You're welcome," Ty murmured, extremely pleased with her reaction, as he kissed her temple. "And now, this one," he said, giving her the smaller box.

Slowly, Amy untied the red ribbon, and lifted the lid that was covered in gold wrapping paper. Again, she gasped when she saw what was inside. Lying there, on a tiny white pillow, was a gorgeous, silver bracelet that had a love heart and the letters 'A' and 'T' on it. "Ty!" She exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" Ty asked shyly.

"Like it? Ty! I love it!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you!" She cried. "I can't believe you spent so much money on me!"

"I'm so glad you like it!" Ty grinned. "You deserve it, Amy." He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Wait here for a minute," Amy murmured after a moment of comfortable silence. She got up, and walked over to the closet; she opened one of the colored storage boxes they had bought not too long ago, and took out a large, wrapped box. Amy brought the box over to Ty and set it on his lap as she sat down next to him. He looked at her curiously. "Go on, open it," Amy encouraged.  
Ty ripped off the wrapping paper like a small kid on Christmas. He excitedly lifted the lid. "A new stethoscope?! Amy!" He exclaimed. "Thank you!" Ty pulled her into a bear hug. "This is so amazing!" He gushed.

He pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss, knowing that this would be the first of many amazing Christmases.


End file.
